Best Birthday Present Ever
by DarkYukina Chii55
Summary: Everyone knows that 9th June is Rokudo Mukuro's birthday but he's not that happy on his birthday. Will a certain brunette is going to give him a birthday present and make him happy? Warning/Disclaimers inside. Rated T just to be safe.


Title : Best Birthday Present Ever

Anime : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Genre : Romance

Author : YukariSenpai25

Pairings : Rokudo Mukuro x Sawada Tsunayoshi [6927]

Summary : Everyone knows that 9th June is Rokudo Mukuro's birthday but he's not that happy on his birthday. Will a certain brunette is going to give him a birthday present and make him happy?

Warning : May contains a lot of kissing. I just don't know how to write smut. My English is not that good. The characters are maybe too OOC. Sorry if it's bad.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. The characters also belong to their rightful owner. If it's mine, than it would be a yaoi anime :3

Enjoy!

It was Saturday, 9th June 2012. A normal day for everyone but not for a certain illusionist. It was his birthday. Yes, it was Rokudo Mukuro's birthday. Here he thought that at least a certain Vongola to notice that today is a special day for him. He mentally sighed and just acted like normal to everyone.

But eventually, the young Vongola noticed that his Mist guarding was acting a little bit weird that day.

"Ne, Reborn, why is it that Mukuro-san is acting a little bit weird today?" Tsunayoshi asked to his home tutor who was observing him doing his paperwork.

Reborn then sighed. Tsunayoshi gave a confused look to his home tutor.

"Dame-Tsuna, today is Mukuro's birthday. You should really pay attention more towards your Guardians," Reborn said and walked away.

"So today is Mukuro-san's birthday. No wonder he looks kinda sad but wait. Why doesn't he enjoy his birthday like other normal people would do?" Tsuna asked to himself.

"Jyuudaime!" Tsunayoshi heard a loud knock at the door. He knew that the person is his right-hand man, Gokudera.

"Come in," Tsunayoshi said. Gokudera entered Tsunayoshi's room.

"Jyuudaime! That Mukuro is starting a fight with Hibari!" Gokudera explained.

"Say what! Those two got to be kidding me! Bring me to where they are right now, Gokudera-kun," Tsunayoshi ordered. He mentally sighed to himself. 'Why do they have to fight on a peaceful day like today? Geez,' Tsunayoshi cursed in his mind but all thoughts were left behind his head when he heard his right-man's voice.

"Alright Jyuudaime!" Gokudera said and lead the way. When they arrived at the art gallery, Tsunayoshi's face turned pale when he saw the mess that both of the man did. Chrome tried to stop Mukuro but he was to stubborn to listen to anyone. Tsunayoshi mentally face-palmed. 'Give me a break! Now who's going to clean up all this mess!' Tsunayoshi once again cursed in his mind.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro-san! Stop it already!" Tsunayoshi ordered. Both of them looked at the young Vongola. Hibari gave him an annoyed look like he was trying to tell Tsunayoshi that he was going to bite him to the death for interfering their fight. Mukuro just gave him a smirk.

"Looks like someone interupted our battle. We'll continue it later then," Hibari smirked then walked away. Mukuro and Tsunayoshi said nothing when Hibari walked away.

"Oya what are you doing here Vongola?" Mukuro asked to the young Vongola in front of him.

"It's Mukuro's birthday today, Dame-Tsuna,"

Tsunayoshi remembered what did Reborn told him just now. 'No wonder he looks a little bit sad today," Tsunayoshi thought. His thought was interrupted when he heard the Mist Guardian talking to him.

"I believed I asked you why are you here my dear Tsunayoshi-kun~" Mukuro repeated himself. 'He looks kinda mad at me,' Tsunayoshi thought. He was still afraid of Mukuro whenever he's talking to him. He can't forget what Mukuro did to him and his friend at Kokuyo High.

"Can you come to my room right now?" Tsunayoshi asked. Mukuro's face was a little bit shocked. He never expected that the young man in front of him ordered him to go to his room. Apparently, Tsunayoshi was shock as well when he suddenly gave him that order. Tsunayoshi realised that his face was a little bit hot. He knew that he was blushing. Mukuro saw it and just chuckled to him.

"Kufufu~ Why are you blushing now, my dear Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked with a smirk.

"Err….it's nothing," Tsunayoshi said trying to hide his blush. Mukuro just chuckled with the young Vongola's expression that looked cute at that moment.

Wait, cute? Mukuro tried to ignore his thought.

"Let's go now then," Tsunayoshi tried to act normal but that only caused the illusionist laughed at Tsunayoshi's behaviour.

After a few minutes of walking and silence, they finally arrive at Tsunayoshi's room. They entered the room without looking to each other. After a few minutes of silence, finally Mukuro asked Tsunayoshi a question.

"So why did you call me here?" Mukuro asked. Again, Tsunayoshi blushed fiercely when Mukuro asked him that question.

'What the heck is wrong with you Tsunayoshi! Get a grip of yourself! Stop acting like a weak girl and act like a grown-up man,' Tsunayoshi thought to himself.

"Ano... Reborn told me that today is your birthday so," Tsunayoshi walked towards Mukuro who was apparently shocked with what the Vongola told him. 'That Arcobaleno… Does he really need to tell him about my birthday?' Mukuro cursed in his mind. Without any warning, Tsunayoshi pulled Mukuro's tie and gave Mukuro a kiss. Wait, a kiss? This can't be happening. The young Vongola kissing me? That would be 100 years too early for that.

Mukuro started to think that this was all a dream. Or maybe Chrome did this to him for his birthday. But why would she do that? That's just impossible. She can't even make powerful illusions like me.

After a few minutes, Tsunayoshi finally broke the kiss because the lack of air in his body. "To tell you the truth, I liked you for a long time ago but I just ignored the feeling but now…" Before Tsunayoshi could finish his sentence, Mukuro kissed him.

'He's kissing me! Oh god!' Tsunayoshi thought to himself. He realized that he was blushing fiercely when Mukuro kissed him.

After a few minutes, Mukuro broke the kiss. "Mu-Mukuro…" The brunette muttered while trying to say something to the illusionist in front of him.

"What is it Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked him teasingly.

"Happy birthday Mukuro…." Tsunayoshi finally managed to wish to the person he fell in love with.

Mukuro then give him a warm smile and kissed the young Vongola again. In his mind, he keeps repeating these words.

' . '

OWARI~

So how was it? I tried to make it an interesting story. Anyway please review this? It would be a great help for me. Thanks for reading~

Hope you people will read the fan fictions that I'm going to write after this *bows*


End file.
